1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to the assembly of optical modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optics transmission is a common platform for transporting voice, data, and images. As the demand for data carrying capacity continues to increase, optical companies are seeking techniques to utilize the bandwidth of existing fiber-optic cables more efficiently while enhancing the performance. Typically, the performance of optical devices is sensitive to its operational environment, such as humidity and pressure. Optical devices generally require a tight sealing package, i.e. hermetic sealing package, in order to prevent moisture or any other gas from passing through, ensuring a reliable performance during the life span of an optical module.
Conventionally, sealing techniques using epoxy and aluminum ferrule have been selected for implementing fiber feedthrus. Both of these solutions, however, are insufficient in their compliance to a more stringent sealing requirement. The higher stringent sealing requirement also makes an optical module more susceptible to sensitivities. Modernly, optical companies in the telecommunication industry that make optical modules are required to use a reliable sealing method which complies with the environmental reliability specifications in designing and manufacturing optical components and modules. The epoxy sealing technique is less flexible in that it is not reworkable. An epoxy-type material fills the pore in optical fiber holes and the optical package is baked at an elevated temperature until the epoxy dries. Once the epoxy dries, the optical module is therefore not reworkable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have sealing techniques for optical modules that are less sensitive to meet a more stringent sealing requirement as well as making the optical module sealing reworkable.